


Theo's Life as as Were-Squirrel

by Corviswolf



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), anthro - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Ball Growth, Exhibitionism, Growth, Huge - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Growth, TF, Transformation, Were-Creatures, cock growth, public, were-squirell, were-squirrel, weresquirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corviswolf/pseuds/Corviswolf
Summary: Theo is having a hard time going back to human after enjoying the benefits of being a were-squirrel, little does he know he may not be able to go back!A short story almost full of non-stop were-animal transformation and orgasms and masturbation, just so you know what you are getting yourself into!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Theo's Life as as Were-Squirrel

Theo had been changing into the squirrel too much, he knew that now... as a pulse of heat raced through his body from his groin. He realized that he shouldn't have come to the office.

He had been spending most of his days at the squirrel in his home deep in the countryside. Teleworking most of the time, as the squirrel he felt no need for clothes, his heavy furred balls resting between his thighs as his paws raced over the keyboard. The sharp claws on his paws clattering loudly as he typed, cartilage hitting plastic. 

It was all he could do to stop himself from touching his substantial assets as he worked, his paws frequently finding their way between his legs. He had cum at his desk so often and so much that he had taken to wrapping the underside of his workstation with disposable plastic to make clean up easier. As the weeks wore on he was finding himself stroking his sheath and balls more and more often, he had become quite adept at doing his work one-handed, his huge bushy tail swishing wildly behind him. Often he would mute conference calls with his coworkers as he orgasmed, the wireless mic centimeters from his moaning gasping muzzle. His peers none the wiser as he massaged his cumming member, thick paws squeezing his balls as he pushed his virile cum out of his incessantly throbbing male-hood.

Even walking through the house sent pleasurable shocks of electricity up his long furry spine, his balls rubbing his thighs as his cock rubbed and banged into basically everything at waist level in his house. He tried cleaning, but even crouching down to scrub his walls in his hallway caused his balls to lightly drag across his thick shag carpet. Soon ropes of cum were thrown into the air, splattering over his squeaking and churring muzzle as they landed. His cleaner-soaked rags were useless as it merely smeared more of his seed over the drywall. 

He knew he was getting larger and more sensitive over time. The littlest things set him off. When all this started his cock was largish-average at a healthy seven inches. Now it was peaking at a full foot of squirrel meat, almost double his original size. Every time he came he could feel himself get a little tighter, a little thicker down below. Not that that stopped him for even a moment, the more of him there was between his legs the more free and proud of himself he became. Theo also delighted in fondling his swelling balls, which were now the size of medium oranges, feeling their heft, feeling his furry sac moving over them in his paw. Their production growing every time he came, sometimes he could shoot off loads for the better part of a minute almost continuously. 

His arcs of seed knocking over vases, splatting onto window panes, coating everything... During those episodes he lost all control, he couldn't stop cumming, many times running through his house like a madman clawing the walls and gripping his churning, heaving balls. If he was still trying to wear clothes anymore, which he wasn't, he doubted even his flaccid cock, neatly tucked in his sheath, could fit in any of his pairs of underwear, let alone his two wrecking balls below.

He did try several times to put on pants and underwear of various types, from briefs to boxers, speedos to jockstraps. Nothing could fit him, his balls spilling out the sides and front while his sheath poked well above any reasonable waistband. Sometimes he would wear them around just to stimulate him even more, something about the fabric rubbing his sensitive erogenous fur between his legs was intoxicating. It also helped with clean up a little too, as the underwear would retard a least a fair bit of his cum if he could manage to push his cock down into its fabric in time. Many times he was late though, his hands shaking too much from his mind-breaking orgasms to do anything but hold onto himself and let it happen.

Many nights he tried to relieve the constant pressure in his loins by rocking himself to orgasm in bed. Most of the time proceeded by him passing out. He tried many positions and ways to do it, but the way he loved best was with his rump in the air as he buried his face into a pillow, balls swinging between his tensed thighs as they churned. His lubrication production was something to behold with pre often splashing all over his chest and sheets, making everything slick, matting down his fur. His tail whipping behind him, showing all the world his arousal. Sometimes he would spread his ass cheeks and let the cool air lick his exposed anus, he didn't know why but it drove him wild, his buttocks clenching, trying to protect his most private parts from the open. 

The pillows did their best to muffle his orgasmic moans as his privates pushed solid columns of white seed into his mattress as he finally came. He tried to wash his sheets as often as he was able, trying to get cum out of his fur was the only unenjoyable chore he had. Often the seed it was so caked on that it took the better part of an hour in the shower getting it out. There wasn't a shower he could remember having in the past few months that hadn't lead to him releasing several loads in the process, the hot droplets of water too much for him to resist. But at least the fresh stuff washed out quickly.

The runs in the morning were as good as they ever were, he felt so strong he could sprint for miles. With the occasional orgasm break as his loins slapped and rubbed a bit too much during his exertion. Muzzle panting with fatigue and heat, it was all he could to do pepper the bushes with white along the long dirt roads that he loved so much. He thought somebody saw him once, but he quickly scurried into the woods, his heart racing as his instinctually climbed the largest and nearest tree. There he waited, his body tight like a piano wire until his acute rounded ears heard them leave. 

The exhilaration was so much stimulation that he began to animalistically hump and grind against the thick branch supporting him, his cock harder and needier than he had ever felt it. The squirrel's raw instincts taking over, his body no longer his own as the adrenaline mixing with the always brewing primal lust deep inside him, driving him wild. It was nightfall before he stumbled home, exhausted in more ways than one. Upon arriving at his stoop Theo's head cleared enough that he remembered the human who may have saw him. Hopefully, they just thought he was a deer. He had never heard anything more about it on the news or local paper he had delivered so he figured he was safe. But somewhere deep in the woods on his run was a high tree branch saturated and dripping with his manly juices, just waiting to be discovered.

When his manager had given him the call to come in, it was a surprise. The mix of shock and worry about being found out bubbled and frothed inside of him, his manager asking him to come in slamming into him like a brick wall. Theo's sensitive member going painfully erect as his words began to falter and stutter near the end of their call. He wrapped up hurriedly, feeling himself getting closer and closer to release, pre dripping down his red tool as it bobbed needfully in front of him. By the time he pressed hangup on his phone with a shaking paw, he was cumming again, unable to hold it back. Thick wads of his seed splatting against the far wall as his cock jerked out of control, sending parabolic white arcs across his workstation and room. His balls swelling slightly from the exertion as they churned in their tightening sack. Theo's cock's already thick muscle stretching, thickening, growing another inch at least as his cum slit opened wide. His claws sharpening as muscle built under his elongating fur, his teeth, and muzzle extending painfully as his gums stretched to accommodate them. His muzzle producing more and more animalistic squeaks and moans as his eyes dulled with a lust-fueled haze, his body going crazy as he lost all control.

That night, Theo woke up groggily, his body aching as he churred lowly. His whiskers rubbing the hard cold surface of his kitchen counter. His body wrapped around and thoroughly attached to a watermelon he was saving for the weekend. With a long moan, he pulled his hips backward, pushing himself upward in the process. Wiping the haze from his eyes he saw what he had wrought. His cock had pierced almost the whole length of the watermelon, using it like a slushy, watery, condom, its insides dripping with webs of his virile seed. Apparently, it wasn't enough to hold it all...The kitchen counter was completely zebra-striped with cum as well, as were his cabinets and a good portion of his ceiling and track lighting. His cock having long past retreated into its heavy sheath.

With his in-person meeting just days away Theo had to get back to human. And fast. Every time he managed to get himself back to "normal" he would revert to the squirrel in a matter of hours. Not to mention how alien and small he felt as a human, his body didn't move right, his senses dulled immeasurably. He didn't like it, not one bit, but he had to do it. A couple of times he thought he had it licked, but he woke up the next day as furry as ever, his sheets covered in his male juices. He had even woken up one time with his cock mid-orgasm, its thick head pushing globs and globs of his cum through his sheets like a strainer. It was all he could do to clutch the brass and iron bars that made up his headboard and hold on for all he had. 

Then, just a day before he had to go in he finally did it. He changed into his human self for dinner and stayed like that even though the night. Sighing with relief as he woke he proceeded to put on his suit. After a quick breakfast of the food he hadn't destroyed with his last...episode... he got into his car and began the long drive to his corporate office. Palms sweating as he gripped the steering wheel ever more tightly on the many hours' drive. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he made it. His mind doing its best to put the squirrel aside, he could do this he told himself over and over. He had this under control he thought even as his body shuddered in nervousness, sweat pouring out of every pore. The receptionist checked him in without incident as his hard-soled leather shoes clattered against the floor in the cavernous atrium. As he made his way to the elevator banks he felt it. It was all he could do to not moan orgasmically right there and then, his body doubling over as his balls and cock throbbed with a barely contained need. He wanted to be free...he wanted to...m..mate.... Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts. It was already too late, he had learned while trying to regain his humanity over the last few days that longer he held he held onto his human self the more violent and out of control his transformation. And he had been human now for longer than he had held it in months...

Collapsing onto his hands, his legs splayed to the sides as his balls began to inflate hugely, dropping lower and lower in their sac as his ass cheeks swelled above them. 

"No...not here....not...ahhh *s..squeak* noooo!!!" Theo moaned, trying to hold the changes back. He tried crawling out of view of the lobby but it was no use, his body was changing too fast, he couldn't control himself. 

"Nrghhhhh!!! I cant....I can't...h..Hnrrghh!!" was all he could groan out as he began to change. 

"Go...you have to nrrrghhhhhhh...g..go! Get out!!!" he called out to anybody who would listen. His face pushing into a pointed squirrel muzzle as his hands became furred paws, their claws ripping ravenously at his suit. Instincts overwhelmed rational thought as he needed to be free, his muzzle gaping as saliva whipped out of his changing mouth. 

“PLrrzzh.h…GGARRRHHH…nrrREEED….” his plaintive cries gradually replaced by moans of unfiltered lust.

Staff members began to look backward at Theo, their eyes widening into saucers as they saw the man changing into the sex-crazed squirrel. Some people ran, the women tripping in their heels as they cleared the lobby as fast as they could. Security's response was nothing short of pure shock. They didn't dare approach the giant furred animal bursting out of its clothes in the lobby, for the few that knew animals it sounded like it was in a rutting heat. The most dangerous time to approach any animal, especially one that looked like it was very much in season. Its claws were vicious enough that they could bifurcate a person from stem to stern. Some employees were still there as well, in such shock that it was all they could do to gape, laptops, briefcases, and files full of documents crashing to the floor, forgotten as they witness the spectacle in front of them.

All the while Theo's cock pulsed and filled with scalding hot blood as it pushed down the rim of his already overcapacity pants. It was larger than it had ever been, almost a foot and a half as it leaked pre over his torn suit jacket and undershirt. He squeaked and moaned primally as his body was coated in fur, his bushy tail bursting from his quickly ruined slacks. Theo's taint inflating and becoming more sensitive in the process, pulling his huge gray-furred balls upward in their swollen jiggling sac giving the on-lookers quite a show, what was left of his pants hiding nothing of his orb's virile contours. His body growing and cracking as it put on height and muscle. His sharp claws distended from his fingers and toes, drawing blood from the distended flesh of his digits.

He squeaked and churred ferally as he was finally rid of his human form, his body edging towards release as his body completed its change, pulling his ripping suit tighter and tighter over his fur. His balls finally bursting out of his underwear, the size of large ripe gray-furred oranges. Theo masturbated wildly in his former companies lobby as his prone body clawed for purchase on the hard floor, thick claws scraping tile, pre flying from his engorged penis. As the lubricating juice splatting wetly on the marble, somewhere deep inside him he knew that he wanted this. He wanted to be free.

"nnnnrnghhHHHH!!!" He roared, his head craning to the elaborate lobby ceiling. His still contorting, growing body tensing and releasing. The feel of the cool floor on his rigid inflamed cock driving him wild. He ground against the floor like it was his mate. The tight foreskin of his cock being rolled back by the friction of the stone. His balls kept swelling even as he began to cum, their taught expanse pressing into his muscular thighs as they grew heavier and heavier.

Theo whipped his seed across the elevator bank. His body out of control as his pulsing animalistic cock dragged across the marble floor. Huge white lashes of his cum splattering the call buttons and doors as it streamed past his gasping muzzle. The whips of jism reached the decorative wall sculpture at the far end of the row of elevators. Its many brass rungs dripping with his virile essence as he chittered and moaned increasingly deeply. Theo wanted nothing more than to relieve the immense pressure in his melon-sized balls as they throbbed between his exposed thighs. 

A foot and a half of rock-hard shaft bobbed monstrously under him as its head flared even further, the cum traveling through its length more than he could take. 

The were-squirrels’ nuts churned and jerking upward between his sinewy thighs as they pushed column after steaming column of his cum down his rock-hard foot and half long shaft before erupting in viscous geysers, splattering now across the length of the marble floor. Elongating sharp claws dug small ruts in the hard marble as he jerked in heat, his body riding every orgasmic wave as his muscles tightening under his fur.

His body was growing increasingly large, sporting a thick mane of gray fur, his heavily padded feet pushing backward as his body peaked at just over eight feet tall. Theo’s claws sharpened and grew from his toes as his back cracked and spasmed. Small drops of blood coated the vicious claws as they dragged across the marble floor. Theo’s large eyes dilating and rolled backward in his head as what was left of his consciousness was broken by the heat. His conscious mind pushed to the deeper recesses of his lust-addled, rapidly-breaking psyche. 

It was all too much..too hot…his body..his crotch too heavy… the pleasure…he couldn’t…he couldn't… 

"GRRANNNHIEEEEE!!!" He screamed with what turned into a roaring screech as his cock grew another four inches below his swelling undercarriage. His urethra pursed and gaped as it swelled wider from the base to the tip of his substantial length, causing his shaft to tighten and jerk wildly as his mind finally collapsed under the strain. His prostate convulsed as his swollen taint throbbed larger under his tail. The were-squirrel's dangling balls further swelled between his thighs enough to force his sinewy stance to spread. Theo's tight-packed sac hitched upwards to better feed the rigid cumming monster between his legs.

With what was left of Theo’s inhibitions gone the wild insatiable need took over, fueling more changes. His groaning and squeaking rut-fueled voice deepening and becoming huskier as his muzzle grew larger, long gray whiskers extending as they twanging sensitively in the air. Thick bucked teeth stretching his gums as thick strings of saliva and spittle frothed around them, his jaw shaking as it opened in a near-constant orgasmic moan. His whole body shuddering as sinewy muscles twisted and swelled under his stretching gray-furred skin. His cock’s girth pulsed as it grew thicker and heavier under his increasingly hulking animalistic body, letting out an especially powerful burst of pungent cum.

The tailored business suit Theo had been wearing when he came in was now nothing but wet rags around his churring, heaving body. Only the waistband of his shredded underwear somehow still clung to his immensely wide muscular hips, draping his overworked groin with its tattered remains. 

“HRRRRHHHHH!!!!” Theo groaned as his body went into further overdrive, despite his already orgasming member he needed more! With some effort, the massive squirrel reared upward onto his hind legs. His muzzle tilting backward in a mix of orgasmic fury and bliss his massive tool was dragged skyward. The throbbing column of spurting muscle mass was slow to move. His thick groin pulled at the log-sized tool as it slapped his muscular abs, coating his chest in ropes and ropes of his own cum in the process. 

His cock bobbed freely in the air, still cumming in powerful shudders at regular intervals, showing little sign of abating. The long parabolic arcs of his cum sharpening as his position changed. Sticky streams of spunk splatting wetly on the lobby’s ceiling. Theo’s paws wrapped around his convulsing tool as he began madly kneading. Even his enlarged paws were no longer able to fully grasp his entire girth. His head tilted forward again as his muscles convulsed and thickened. His shoulder blades were bolstered by twisting knots as his tendons grew stronger and more pronounced. Theo’s shoulders widened with a series of cracks as his cock swelled ever-thicker in his needful grip. His body was still growing, cresting almost nine-feet in height as the waves of crashing heat and lust made everything else unimportant. 

He barely felt the bullets impact his broad heaving back. There was shouting somewhere nearby as the concussive blast of firearms going off echoed through the lobby. The piercing bangs hurt his sensitive cupped ears. His large dilated eyes refocused as his lolling head came to attention. Theo roared, not in pain, but frustration as a rope of cum from his log-like cock was interrupted mid-stream. The pleasure’s waves were broken by the gunfire. His huge balls swung between his thighs, still hopelessly, almost excruciatingly full. He fell onto all fours, his heavy turgid cock mere inches from touching the soaked lobby floor. Spotting one of the security guards firing he bounded at him at full speed. His hind legs propelling his powerful body forward with frightening speed. Theo was operating on almost pure instinct as he bound for the terrified guard. The guard’s emptied his entire clip in Theo’s direction as Theo approached. If the bullets impacted the massive were-squirrel he didn’t feel it, the adrenaline spurred by his lust and instincts was overwhelming, his vision narrowing to a tunnel as foaming drool flew out of the sides of his chittering muzzle.

The guard held up his hand and screamed as Theo closed the distance between them, not slowing, but accelerating his huge body. Faster and faster. Just as he was about to impact the guard Theo made a massive kick with his rear legs. Theo leapt up and over the guard towards the thick glass of the lobbies outward-facing windows. His thick thrumming dick unable to clear the guard’s head as it slapped him dead in the face with its substantial tip, knocking his head back and splashing his face with partially-expelled cum pushed out of his long urethra by the impact. The guard had barely a moment to recover, instinctively reaching for his face before Theo’s watermelon-sized balls slammed into his skull, sending him careening across the polished floor until he crumpled against the sliding door. 

Theo’s leap had sent him almost a dozen feet into the air as his parabola carried him through the windows in a shower of sparkling, shattering glass. His instincts were fully in control of him now as he ran, cars and trees raced by. The sounds and movement were too much to take as his panicked mind tried to find safety. Everything was so loud and terrifying, no tree or shelter was enough protection. His balls felt so swollen and needy, his sheath throbbed with every breath as he leaked a near-constant stream of pre-cum from his loins, soaking his fur. He had no time to take care of his needs, the intense fear that occupied every thought was stronger. 

His razor-sharp claws left huge rips in the small trees he tried to climb, branches broke under his immense weight. Every collapsed tree only terrified him more. So he kept running and running. As the sun set and darkness began to creep into the world he found solace in a deep dark woods somewhere far away from the sounds. His wide chest rose and fell rapidly with his breathing as he gripped a large old oak with his hands and feet. He wanted to be safe. His instincts told him the tree would make him safe as he climbed. It's many hundreds of years of growth barely giving it enough strength to hold his weight. His long body curled on a large cluster of branches that creaked but held him, if only barely.

“What…hrmmm…where…” Theo woke groggily, his paws reached for and absently kneaded his sheath and partially-exposed cock. He often woke up fondling himself as the squirrel so it was nothing new but now he felt so swollen, so heavy, between his legs. Theo felt like he was coming off of a multi-day bender. His head hurt badly. His crotch felt not only heavy but uncommonly erogenous. As the world came into view he sat up suddenly hitting his head on an overhead branch.

“Shit! Gahhhh….shit! Shit that hurt!” He moaned as he withdrew his hands from his crotch and rubbed his furry head. His surroundings came into view, he was high up, that was nothing new for waking up as the squirrel. But then he brought one of his paws down to his face to check if he was bleeding. His eyes grew wide as he took in his paw's size. He was in something beyond shock as he took in almost ten feet of over-sexed were-squirrel. His balls were each easily as big as a beach ball with a dense sheath to match. His cock was barely at half-past the folds of his male-hoods home and it was already at least a foot long and as thick as a paint can. Just looking at it with his large eyes was making it begin to elicit a golf-ball-sized pearl of glistening pre-cum from its engorged head. 

“No, no, no no! This isn't right… this can't be right!” He cried out as the lust began to reassert itself.

“Whats ha..happening to meerrgghhhh!!!” He squeaked, his voice growing coarser and more animalistic as his cock flopped out of his sheath in its monstrous entirety. More than two feet of throbbing sex-meat laid over his immense muscled thigh. He couldn’t help but squeak and churr as it got harder to think. His body taking over as his testes throbbed in their tight sac. Within minutes long strings of steaming-hot cum poured down the tree’s branches as Theo was once again consumed by the squirrel and the need between his thighs, unable to stop. 

“Please…stop…I can’t *squeak!*” Theo cried as he came again and again. His huge hips thrust with such force that his heaving testes slammed the branch, causing it to splinter. It was too much, he felt like his mind was breaking from the pleasure. His hands pawed at his face as his muzzle craned towards the sky in uncontrollable bliss. His prostate drove him into a sexual madness as it swollen expanse throbbed out of control, pushing at his immense taint. Theo felt like if he gave in he may never come back, but he couldn’t stop the orgasmic waves drowning his senses. His immense bushy tail vibrated under his body as his frame convulsed in the throws of the seemingly never ending pleasure.

"AHHH WHATS HAPPENING TO MEAAAIIEEEEE!!!" Theo screamed as his arcing nerves and senses were overwhelmed. His claws raked his muzzle as he lost all control. His vision went white as his hearing became a roar of impossible noise. The squirrel and him were merging into something new as his cock continued to pushed rope after rope of jism from its massively engorged head. His sexual release no longer required the help of his large dextrous paw-hands as every thrust of his hips elicited the tree-branch sized tool to whip a wet white jet of semen. His moaning cries grew more and more feral. His large eyes dilated wide as thoughts of his human life melted away, even if the memories remained. Instincts merged with his consciousness. A deep un-ending need to mate baked itself into his mind. As the spurts of scalding seed from his cock began to taper its heavy length flopped backwards against his wide, quickly rising and falling chest, its tip almost touching his wide furry pectorals. Theo's fur was almost immediately soaked by the gurgling spurting remains of his climax. 

The smell of his cum was intoxicating. Theo sniffed his wide nose to take in as much of the sweet-acrid musk as he could. He craned his head downward towards his still turgid but softening tool, saturating himself in it. Instinctively he began to lap at the shuddering stream of cum that still pushed out of his cock's head. The feel of his rough wide tongue on his hyper-sensitive tip made him jerk his hips and unintentionally push several inches of himself into his muzzle, parting his voluminous mouth with his immensely thick meat. The taste was too much for his changing lusty mind to ignore. Theo's hands gripped and kneaded his still throbbing penis. Inch after inch of his cock sunk into his muzzle until the gurgling river of sweet cum it still issued had pushed to the back of his accommodating throat. 

As Theo drank and attempted to elicit more cum from his waning cock he knew, that this tree, this forest, was home.


End file.
